


Trusted Talks

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Questioning Aubrey Little, Gender Related, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: During a quiet evening in, Aubrey has some questions and Duck is happy to help in any way.
Relationships: Aubrey Little & Duck Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Trusted Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely me projecting onto Aubrey and I personally really like having discussions about one's identity and so here we are.

It was a quiet and relaxing evening at the Amnesty Lodge. Dinner had been served a few hours ago, Duck and Ned drove and up and joined it. Currently Aubrey and Duck were in the lobby of the lodge, a fire was put on at some point. Aubrey was petting Dr. Harris Bonkers deep in thought where she sat on the two person couch while Duck was reclined in the chair next to it with his hat over his head. After another moment, Aubrey looked up from her bunny and over to Duck.

"Um, Duck," He shifted from his position, bringing his arm up to grab his hat and tilted it back some, a glimmer of his eyes looking back at her.

"Yeah, Aubrey?" He looks at her and pick up on her nervous energy, her fidgeting more then her usual amount.

"Can I ask you about your gender and how you knew?" He pushes the chair to straighten up and places his hat on the side table.

"Well, you just did Aubrey and sure." Before he could actually get a word out Aubrey blurts out,

"Good, well, cause you see, I'm starting to question for myself, I thought I knew who I was when I figured out the whole bisexual part but the more thought I put into it the more I just don't know." Duck smiles at her with understanding in his eyes.

"Yeah, I getcha there Aubrey except a bit switched. Early in my childhood I knew that something wasn't connecting and I wasn't able to put words to it until I got to high school where, well it was Juno actually, she helped me research and everything and even helped me get my first binder." Aubrey stares waiting for him to continue. "But what exactly do you want to know?" she bites her lip as she tries to formulate her thoughts.

"I just, I don't know, somedays I wake up and I get dressed and I look in the mirror and it's off, it may be a usual outfit, I might even love the clothes but I look at myself and I don't feel right and I don't know what that means." Duck sighs,

"Gender is fucking weird, Aubrey and it's okay if you don't know what it means. But I do encourage you to try something new or what not, it helps to experiment and it's okay to question." Aubrey's eyes start filling with tears,

"Really? Is it really okay if I don't know immediately?" Duck reaches over and pats her hand.

"Of course it's okay, it is all a journey, hell back in the day I used they/them pronouns before figuring out those didn't really fit either." A few tears make their way down her face.   
"Can, can I try out they/them pronouns? Not all the time, but, on those weird days?" He squeezes her hand again.

"Just let me know and I'll switch them up." Aubrey smiles wide.

"Can I hug you now?" Duck lets out a chuckle and shifts to stand up.

"Yeah, get over here" Aubrey gently shifts Dr. Harris Bonkers over onto the couch before standing and once they did they got pulled into a hug by Duck. "It's okay to be questioning and thank you for feeling comfortable enough to talk to me. I know it can get hard sometimes being stuck in your head all the time." Aubrey sends a squeeze through the hug and muffled into his chests they say,

"Thank you, Duck"


End file.
